wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Jones
Juliet Abigail “Abby” Waygetter née Jones is a major character in the The Amazing Rocket Hood. She is the youngest/middle child and only daughter of David Jones and Naomy King, twin sister of Samuel Jones and the younger sister of Scott Jones. Her heart also belong to her love of her life, the ex-military soldier, Ryan Waygetter. Background Personality As a beatcop, Abigail Jones describes a personality as a strong, tough woman, always ready to help and protect. Despite as her family bloodline, Abby is shown to be bold, anxious and caring enough to, Juliet conceals her shocking family secret as a Grimsborough Police members from society. As a child, Abby wanted to be a Sailor Moon that was also interested in becoming a magical girl, but could not become either one, although he did successfully become a miss universe winner. Apart from that, she loved to plays her dolls including Russian dolls, collect flowers, and used to be a anti-bullying expert and even she always standing up against the bullies when she was eight. Furthermore, Abby would often relationship with Ryan Waygetter, her adoptive cousin, which resulted in her father making up scary stories to keep her away from growing close of Ry. One such story involved a made-up creature called "Mama Tattletail", which still scares Abby in her adult age. Oddly enough, Abby always wanted a stripper as a kid. She is also known to use a women's hair removal cream called "Fair Away". Physical appearance At age 27, Abby has straight black hair with bangs and a purple streaks on it, most often tied back with a blue hair-tie in a ponytail, lips (reference to Evie Holloway), and aqua blue eyes. She seems just like her twin brother Samuel Jones when they to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from their parents. Abby and Samuel inherited their mother's eyes and facial structure as well as Samuel get his father’s lips. Naomy also gave Abby and Samuel her skin tones. Abby’s and Samuel's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of their parents, as it is the same dark brown color as her father's and same dark natural brown color as his mother while Abby being as long and bangs as Naomy’s and Samuel also has same spiky as Jones’s but with necklength. For most of the events, Abby’s police entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She also now wears black sleeveless-off shoulder shirt considering a grey grey ribbon with no bras and her belly was showing, black wavy skirt, pink panties, gray socks, and a pair of black boots. In The Conspiracy, Abby has long hair like her mother and wore light blue Japanese uniform with GBPD badges on each side of sleeves and black skirt. She wore black high heels and wears a pair of black shades. She also has a pink ball gown considered of sweetheart-shaped necklines and short sheath skirts, and pink high heels. In her bedroom, she is seen wearing tight-fitting light pink workout shorts which barely cover her thighs, and a pink sports bra. Whenever afternoon took a bath or possibly, Abby wore a towel. Skills and Abilities Athletic Ability: As Grimsborough Cheerleader members, Abigail is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. Karate Training: When she was eight, Juliet has been trained in karate and defense. She is capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. Physical Strength: Abby has shown multiple feats of seemingly superhuman strength for a human being and she is also strong enough to wield a chainsaw for a long period of time. She is stronger than all other humans due to her training and physical prowess and is possibly the strongest being in the game. Scythe Training: Abigail favors her Scythe as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. Relationships Love Interests Ryan Waygetter Abby’s relationship with Ryan can be possibly acquaintance. It was current unknown that Ryan and Abby are childhood, but she never knew that Ryan was originally a tattletail. During the event of Lost City, Ryan and Abby were still childhood cousins while spending their times while bonding over 20 years. However, Abby was unaware of the extent to which she cared for Ryan, overlooking her feelings since he’s an orphan. When Hansen betrayed her and make her a slaved bridemaid, Abby was disheartened and started to abandon faith. However, she realized her feelings for Ryan, and they even confess their love to each other. Category:Tomboys Category:Damsels in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:Martial Artists